


Beam Me Up

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Between 8x03 and 8x04, Except in my universe nothing after 8x04 happens, Gen, mentions of Daenerys Targaryen, mentions of Lyanna Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jon talks to Bran about his mother. Basically, the emotional payoff we all wanted from Jon's parentage reveal where Jon gets some kind of peace from this knowledge. And Bran is still Bran, instead of the Three Eyed Raven.





	Beam Me Up

After the Long Night is over, Jon finds himself in sore need of a distraction. Daenerys has thrown herself headfirst into planning for the siege of King’s Landing, and, while rationally he knows he should do the same, he finds that things, for now, are better when he is not at her side, though they’ve reached a tentative truce about his claim. And honestly, he can’t find it in himself to complain. After so long of dealing with the Night King, he’s tired of battle plans and tactics. If Daenerys wanted his council, he knew she would ask.

Releasing himself from the planning leaves him with plenty of time to think (brood) on his lineage and the revelations he’s been shown the past few days. He thought, his entire life, that learning who his mother was would somehow make all the broken pieces fit together, but he finds it’s the opposite. He feels adrift, shattered, and lonelier than he has ever felt.

He wanders the hallways, stopping when he finds Bran in his now customary position by the fireplace. He’s barely taken a step into the room when Bran says, “I can’t give you the answers you’re looking for.”

Jon raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could read minds.”

That earns him a faint smile, a sign that Bran is starting to slip through the cracks of the Three Eyed Raven. “I cannot. But I know you.”

Jon huffs and sits in a chair next to Bran, who continues, as gently as he can now, “I can’t take anyone else inside the raven dreams. I’m sorry.”

Jon nods. “I know- I just- everyone who knew her-really knew her-is dead.”

“She lives on in you.”

Jon closes his eyes so that he won’t roll them. “That doesn’t tell me anything about her though.”

Bran is quiet a moment. “She loved you. More than anything.”

Jon swallows heavily and turns away. “I asked Father once if she knew who I was, where I was going. If she cared. I thought knowing would make everything easier. Instead, it just makes everything more complicated.”

Bran thinks for a time, staring into the fire and Jon sighs, thinking that must be the end of the conversation. He starts to stand before Bran says, “I can’t show you. But I can tell you some, if you’d like.”

Jon nods and waits for Bran to go on. He begins, telling story after story of Lady Lyanna. He tells of the Tourney of Harrenhal, of how his mother had beaten three men with a tourney stick to protect Howland Reed, much like Jon himself had done when he’d first reached the Wall.

“You have her temper,” Bran said, “but also her kindness.”

He tells of her crying at Rhaegar’s song, at her dumping her wine of Benjen’s head in fury and embarrassment. There are earlier memories too- her riding for hours, her speaking with Ned, and later ones of her whispering softly to Jon in her womb at the Tower of Joy. It’s the time of day when night and morning before Jon rises to find his bed. 

“Jon,” Bran says, before he can leave.

Jon turns and waits.

“The wolves are still here. They do not die with us.”

He nods and heads to his chambers, welcoming the cold as it seeps into his bones.


End file.
